


Come one! Come all!

by nerdangel111



Category: American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Dandy becomes at least decent, Jealous!Jimmy, Jimmy gets jealous!, M/M, Sort of AU, Threesome - M/M/M, because Felix is adorable, violence tag in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdangel111/pseuds/nerdangel111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At 7 years old, Felix was torn from his mothers arms, as she was beaten to death. The same people attempted to drown him, but he got away. Whilst trying to hide, an older woman, named Elsa found him, and brought him to live in the Freak Show. Upon arrival, he was given his name. Felix the Human Fox. The name referring to his deformity, the fox ears and tail that he was strangely born with. He was quickly befriended by another young boy, named Jimmy Darling, who in Felix's opinion, had wonderfully amazing hands. But I digress, on with the story......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Elsa walked through the freak show, opening trailer after trailer.

"Has anyone seen Eli?" She asked, no one seemed to. The ring-leader groaned in frustration.

"Has anyone-?!" Felix suddenly burst through the woods, clutching his brown hat to his head, and hiding a limp from a blood covered leg. The sight caused his motherly-figure to gasp, and reach for him. He gave her a convincing smile, and ran into his and Jimmy's trailer. The fox made quick work of removing his red soaked trousers, and winced when they came down over the wound under his knee. He let out his retractable claws, slowly pulling the bullet out. All he had wanted was to go see a movie in town. Was that so wrong? But of course the second some illiterate prick saw his one of his orangish/brown furry ears, it was over. Felix was lucky though, the the bullet that his him was only a ricochet. He stitched it as best he could, and wrapped it with a ripped undershirt. *oh god, don't let Jimmy find out* he groaned at the thought of the older boy finding out that he'd blatantly disobeyed him.

 

*************YESTERDAY EVENING*************

 

"No." Jimmy said, stacking an empty box behind the entertainment tent. Felix made a whining noise, and made a pouting face.

"Come ooooon Jimmy, where's your compassion?" he pleaded. Jimmy turned around, strong arms folded over his chest. Shit. Felix new what that meant.

"Tell me Felix, how is it you plan to pull this whole thing off?" a shiver went down the younger's spine at the use of his full name. Jimmy was really the only one that called him Felix anymore. Felix straightened his hat, standing to make himself look more convincing as the adult he was try to prove himself to be.

"Ears tucked in my hat, tail tucked in my pants, easy as that." he smiled at his own plan. Jimmy stared at him, circling him with a criticizing gaze. As the older boy came back to the front, he smack the hat off his head. Felix started for it, but Jimmy had it before he even got close, holding it out of his reach. Felix tried to jump and grab it. He hated that Jimmy was taller than him. Finally he huffed in defeat.

"What're you gonna do if that happens huh? Or if you accidentally move wrong and your tail comes out? Huh? What happens when some intolerant jackass hurts you?" Jimmy looked hurt by his own words. Felix sighed, and felt a gentle deformed hand on his shoulder, and another on his chin, forcing him to look up into those chocolate brown eyes. 

"I can't let something happen to you." Jimmy kissed the younger boy's forehead, and headed for their trailer.

 

 

**********NOW************* 

 

Felix fixed his ears into his hat, and pulled the brown vest on that matched his clean trousers, and unbuttoning the top button of his white button up shirt. *Show time..* he thought with one last look, he went to the entertainment tent.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Felix the Human Fox!" A hush went over the crowd as he entered. What was he doing there? He looked normal. Felix's eye landed on a young man in the crowd. He was very handsome, dark hair and blue eyes. He was dressed a little young for what Felix guessed was a person in their late teens to early twenties, and he was seated next to a woman who looked to be..oh..that must be his mother. That was Felix's target for the show. He stood center stage, and took a bow, removing his hat, and the crowd roared with excitement. He straightened, stepping back, and doing a graceful flip off the stage. His leg screamed in protest, and he winced, but forced a smile. Falling forward, he walked on his hands, and then stood on only one hand, waving at a few young children. Flipping back to his feet, he successfully found his way to his target for the show. Felix grabbed the string that held his tail inside his pants, and pulled it, letting it land on the boy's shoulder, he dragged it over the back of the young mans neck and watched him shiver, and the crowd giggled and cheered. Hr jumped a bit as he felt hesitant hands touch his tail. Turning to look over his shoulder, his tail traced over the boy's chest, and lap, and the fox grinned, when a blush appeared. The crowd ate it up, as usual. Finally Felix looked to the wooden pole in the middle of the tent, and released his claws, he jumped inhumanly high onto the pole, and hung upside down smiling through the pain. He almost let go when his eyes landed on the opening of the tent, where a very angry looking Jimmy stood, his arms folded over his chest. *damn it ma...* he thought. Thank god his was the last show of the night. Gracefully flipping down he bowed once again, before quickly exiting. He felt his arm being grabbed and turned ready to defend himself, but found the young man from the show. 

"Hello, I'm terribly sorry, I just, wanted to see them more closely." Felix felt his cheeks turn red from the awed look on the young man's face.

"My name is Dandy, Dandy Mott. Oh how I wish I could live here." Dandy sighed, letting go of Felix's arm. The fox turned to Dandy with a smile. This guy had no idea what he was saying. Who was Felix to crush his dreams though?

"Maybe ya could, someday?" with that, Felix put his hat back on, and headed back to the trailer to figure out what he was going to do. Dandy watched him. THAT was the freak he wanted, he hurried back to tell his mother.

Felix closed the trailer door behind him, only to have it swing open, and slammed shut. The bang caused him to wince, and his ears to go down. With a deep breath, he turned around, but regretted it instantly. Jimmy didn't look angry anymore. No, he looked worse. Disappointed, and hurt. Damn it. Couldn't he just be mad?! The fist connecting with the wall startled Felix from his thoughts.

"Gad damn it Felix!" There's the anger. Jimmy's chest heaved, as he grabbed Felix roughly by his arms, shaking him slightly.

"What the hell happened?! Who was it?! Tell me!" Jimmy was shaking him with each demand. When Felix just stared at the floor, Jimmy growled, throwing him onto the bed. That finally startled Felix into the situation, and he started to get up, but was shoved roughly back down by a strong hand on his chest.

"No! Lay the hell down!" Jimmy looked furious, and it made Felix bite his lip. Why, oh why did fate curse him to feel the way he did for his friend. His first ever friend. When Jimmy man(well lobster)-handled him like this, it did things to him. Things that made his pants tighter. He shook his thoughts away as he heard the bottom of his trouser leg rip. Felix opened his mouth to complain that these were one of his last pairs, but snapped his mouth shut instantly at the look the elder shot him. Jimmy removed the bloody bandage carefully with skilled hands. The look on his face when he revealed the barely stitched wound, was absolute heart-break. Felix wanted to disappear, he sat up only to practically be hugged back into a prone position. Jimmy's arms were tight around him, and Felix relaxed a little, hugging him back.

"What if they would've, Felix.." Jimmy pulled away enough to put his claws on either side of his friends face.

"Felix what would I have done if they'd hit you where they'd prolly been aiming? What if you had died out there? I couldn't live with myself. Felix, you're my best friend." Felix felt a pang in his chest at the word. He wanted so much more from him.** Jimmy was staring at him, then he was leaning in, lips touching, barely there. The mere brush of their lips caused the fox's heart to nearly break out of his chest. **

"Felix! Are you even listening?" Felix nearly jumped out of his skin as his brain snapped out of his fantasy, and was met with dark brown eyes.

"Yeah, Jimmy, and I'm sorry, it won't happen again, promise." he gave Jimmy his best smile, and received a grin in return. Jimmy sat next to him, and chuckled.

"Was the movie at least good?" Felix laughed whole-heartedly. 

"It sucked ass" The boys laughed at each other. Jimmy looked at him, like he wanted to say something, so Felix waited, silent. They both jumped when someone knocked on the door.

"Eli?" Paul's voice said from the door. Felix didn't think he'd ever hated anyone until now. 

"Jimmy, Eli, we need you two out here!" Eve said from the door as well, and both sprung into action. They were greeted with worried and saddened expressions. 

"Guys....it's Meep." Paul said with a pained voice.

"He's dead."


	2. What the night does bring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out why Jimmy and Felix have shared a trailer since they were young. Felix accepts a that Jimmy does not approve of, and in the true nature of a teenager, that only make Felix wanna do it more ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna give up on this, but I got a comment that made me keep going! Thank you! BTW As time goes by, calms Felix because it was his mother's favorite song.

Jimmy was awakened by the all too familiar sound of shuffling in the bed across from him. The older boy sat up, throwing the covers off himself, and padding over to Felix's bed. He was tossing and turning, and Jimmy knew what was going to happen next. Sure enough, the fox started to whimper. Jimmy pulled back the covers and slid in next to him, wrapping an arm around the other's slender frame, and placing his chin between Felix's soft ears. 

"Shhhhhh Felix, I'm right here." he whispered, causing the ears to twitch. Felix began to struggle in his grasp, whimpering becoming louder, and transforming into plea's for his life. Jimmy wrapped his other arm around the smaller boy, realizing quickly this was going to be one of the bad nights. What with the death of one of their own, and the other string of murders, it wasn't a surprise. Felix began struggling frantically, and screaming.

"No! Help! Please someone help me!" his breathing became labored, and he screamed as loud as he could manage as a hand went over his mouth. Jimmy pulled Felix up against him, barely avoiding a few swings from the kid's claws. The lobster-boy easily pinned both of his best friend's arms to his sides with one of his arms.

"You must remember this, a kiss is still a kiss, a sigh is just a sigh..." Jimmy sang softly, and the other began to calm in his arms, screaming reduced to soft pitiful whimpers. Felix rolled over in Jimmy's arms, berrying his face into the elder of the two's chest, going completely lax as Jimmy continued the song.

"As time goes by..." he felt Felix go back into peaceful sleep, and smiled, following closely.

 

***************************************************************

Preparing for the morning ceremony was saddening. Felix buttoned the back of Bett and Dott's black dress.

"I feel a bit strange, going to this funeral, we barely knew him." Bett said sadly, and Dott tapped her arm.

"It's the respectful thing to do." she said. Felix smiled at them as he walked around to look at the front of the dress. Dott smiled at him, he was one of the only ones she truly and honestly trusted.

"Listen girls, like Jimmy said before, you're one of us now. Don't tell him I agreed with kay?" Felix winked and both girls smiled, followed him out of the tent. The others were waiting at the edge of the camp. A nice car pulled up in front of them and the driver got out, carrying a bouquet of different funeral flowers (roses, daisies, tulips) and read a card as he walked up to the cautious group. Jimmy was at the front, carrying the small box that held their fallen show mate. The driver looked around.

"Which of you is Felix?" he asked. Felix looked at Jimmy, who shook his head.

"I am" Felix raised his hand, stepping toward the man. He was promptly handed the flowers, and card, and the driver bowed, getting back into the car, and driving away. The group stared at Felix a moment before they started toward where they were planting Meep. Bett looked over the young one's shoulder, trying to see what the card said. Felix looked at her, his cheeks were tinted pink. and he was concealing a smile.

"It's from that guy. Dandy Mott apparently he heard about what happened to Meep, and wanted to make me feel better" he handed Dott the card, and both heads read it, mouths open in slight surprise.

"I think this guy likes you." Bett smiled, linking arms with him.

"You have to be careful with guys like that." Dott added. Felix liked the twins. They were the sisters he never thought he wanted. The funeral was full of tears and heart-felt speeches. As they all headed back to camp, Jimmy caught Felix by the arm. He looked at the floors like they may contain a bomb. Typical. Jimmy never approved of Felix trying to make friends. 

"They're flowers Jimmy." he tried for a playful tone.

"I don't trust that guy Felix." Jimmy said, still staring at the flowers while they walked into the camp. Felix walked toward Elsa's tent, but stopped when he noticed some of the others looking back toward the entrance. He followed their gaze, to see the same car there earlier that morning. The sight made him freeze. Was Dandy here?! Why? He shoved the flowers into Paul's chest, requesting him find a suitable vase. With that, the fox jogged toward Elsa's tent. He quietly entered, hiding behind one of the many flowing drapes. 

"I thought I told you yesterday..." he heard Elsa almost growl.

"I am not looking to buy, I'm looking to hire." Mrs. Mott said confidently. Felix leaned a little closer. 

"Hire?" Elsa asked skeptically.

"What do you mean?" Felix peaked through the fabric to see Mrs. Mott stand.

"My son seems to have taken a shine to one of your.....attractions...and I would like to have him come and entertain my son for a few hours everyday." she got out her wallet, beginning to count money.

"Which one?" Elsa stood as well, looking at the other woman like she was a second from killing her, or hugging her. It was always hard to tell with her. 

"The fox-boy" 

"What?!" Felix covered his mouth, and tried to retreat, but was caught on the fabric and fell backward, ripping the thing down. he smiled up at the women.

"Where do I sign?" he asked, looking at Mrs. Mott, who looked pleased with his answer. Elsa, however was another story. She was glaring at him. The young boy made it to his feet and shook the older woman's hand.

"Can you start today?" she asked, handing the stack of cash to Elsa, but looking at Felix, who looked at his motherly figure. She looked up from counting the money, and hesitantly nodded.

"Yeah sure, we're closed today anyways" he held the curtain open for Mrs. Mott to walk out of the tent. Felix quickly pecked Elsa on the cheek and hurried out. Mrs. Mott was already headed toward the nice car. Felix remembered he was going to be in a respectable place and ran toward his trailer. 

"I'll be right there! I gotta grab somethin'!" she nodded, as she climbed inside. Felix slowed down as he saw a new female talking to Jimmy. They were both smiling, and she was leaning toward him suggestively. Jimmy was staring at her, then her breasts. Felix felt his anger rise as he shouldered past the older boy, who grunted with surprise. Jimmy excused himself for a moment, standing in the doorway of the trailer as Felix rummaged around for his hat.

"What was..." he cocked his head to the side.

"Where you goin?" Jimmy folded his arms across his chest. Felix let out an 'ah ha!' as he finally found the old brown hat.

"Oh I'm sorry James, some of us have to go make money, we don;t have time to stand around ogling women" Felix said, securing his ears into the hat, and slipping past Jimmy, who stood there a moment before following.

"Excuse me?" he walked after the younger boy. 

"Ya heard me, now why don't you go back to that new pretty thing, I'm sure she'll let you up her skirt if you flash her that smile." Felix tried to sound a little less hurt than he really was. Jimmy stopped, watching Felix get in the car. What was going on. The Maggie girl he'd been talking to walked up as the car pulled away.

"What was that?" she asked sweetly.

"I don't know..." Jimmy turned, walking toward Elsa's tent.

"But I'm sure as hell gonna find out."

*~~~~~~~*

The car pulled up to an incredible mansion. Felix stared, he'd never seen such a beautiful home before. As he got out of the car he was greeted with the sound of breaking glass and screaming. Was there a toddler in there throwing a tantrum? He looked over at Mrs. Mott with concern, but she just sighed. 

"Oh dear..." she said, walking up to the house with the freak she'd just hired close behind. They entered the mansion to see a maid sweeping a mess of glass.

"Dora, where's my son?" before the colored woman could answer. There was another crash upstairs. Felix headed up them, looking over his shoulder.

"I think i can find him." he smiled, taking off his hat as he rounded the corner. The hallway was painted and held expensive looking framed art. Felix felt incredibly out of place around all of this fancy stuff. He came to the door where the crashing was coming from. With only a moment of hesitation, he opened the door. A glass nearly hit him in the head, but he swerved just in time for it to smash into the door frame beside him. He took in the sight of the older boy. He was in dress trousers, and a half open button up, with a tie mostly undone hanging from his neck. Dandy turned to him. His face was full of anger and hurt, and some other dark emotion Felix couldn't quite place.

"What are you doing here?" the growl in the man's voice made Felix flinch.

"Did mother buy you? Is that why you're here?! You don't like me! No one likes me! Everyone hates me!" he screamed, throwing another glass. This one shattered on the wall right beside Felix, some of the glass embedding itself into his hand. He winced, holding the injured hand as it began to bleed. Dandy's expression instantly changed, and he was to him in a second, holding the bloodied hand in his own.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" he looked as though he were going to cry. Felix forced a smile and touched Dandy's face with his uninjured hand.

"I do like you Dandy, I really appreciated those flowers you sent. It made the whole ordeal, a little less dreadful." this caused a smile to come across the older boy's face.

"Can we be friends?" Felix asked. Dandy looked at him a moment, face unreadable, before the smile reappeared and he nodded.

"Please." 

In a matter of minutes, Felix was bandaged and preforming one of his favorite stories that Jimmy used to tell. Dandy was sitting on a sofa in the play room, laughing at Felix's impressions of different characters. Felix hopped down off the stage, and bowed, Dandy standing with applause, and whistling.

"That was hilarious! You're much better than Dora at telling stories" his face pinched in disdain at the thought of his rotten maid. Felix's smile made his anger dissipate. That was a strange feeling. That smile, made him tingle all over. Felix glanced out the window, seeing that it was night he sighed. 

"I gotta head home where's my-" he looked at Dandy, who was holding his hat.

"Looking for this?" the older boy waved it like a flag. Felix narrowed his eyes, and jumped for it, only to have it lifted out of his reach. He tried a few more times before tackling Dandy over the arm of the couch.

"Give it!" he chuckled, as they rolled onto the floor, and began to wrestle for the tattered old hat. Dandy reached behind Felix, grabbing the string that held Felix's tail in. This made the fox's eyes widen as he looked down at the grinning face.

"Dandy don't you-" the string was pulled before he could finish and he felt his tail work it's way out. Dandy shouted in triumph. They got to their feet, and Dandy tucked both his prizes into his pockets. He opened the doors to the play room and headed toward the door.

"Come now, I'll drive you home." he motioned for Felix to follow. The fox-boy followed with hesitation. He felt so exposed without his hat, and his tail out. Dandy opened the door to the car for him, before getting in himself. They drove listening to music. Felix looked at Dandy in the driver's seat. Why would he say that no one liked him. Sure he had a temper, and was a bit childish, but from the way his mother had treated him, Felix understood. They pulled to the show entrance. Felix got out, as did Dandy. They walked to his trailer, gaining a few skeptical looks on the way. Dandy seemed unfazed, which Felix envied. The pair stopped at the door and Dandy pulled him into a strong embrace. The door opened, Jimmy stood in only his white undershirt, and loose fitting sleep pants. He gave the gave Felix a look of disapproval. Felix pulled away, and Dandy just smiled up at the young man he'd been hearing about all day.

"You must be Jimmy." he looked the other up and down with a grin. Dandy promptly grabbed the fox-boys's face in his hands and pecked him gently on the lips. Felix blinked, face turning red. He walked past Jimmy, flinching when the door slammed behind him, and he was turned around to face his friend.

"The hell was that?!" Jimmy demanded, holding Felix by the shoulders, the look on his face made the younger want to shrink away.

"Answer me damn it!" he shook him. Felix just stared up at him. He was expecting Jimmy to hit him, or storm out. However he did not expect to suddenly have the older boy's lips crash into his own. Was he fantasizing again? He closed his eyes, but he still felt the press of those insistent lips. Felix felt his heart pound in his chest. Jimmy was kissing him, and, oh my GOD! That was Jimmy's tongue, pushing it's way into his mouth. He was felt his back hit the bed and they bounced slightly. Jimmy finally pulled away for air, pressing their foreheads together. Jimmy just stared into Felix's eyes, staring into those bright green mesmerizing orbs. Felix smiled, and it calmed Jimmy's nerves. They adjusted after a moment, Felix 's head rested against Jimmy's chest, both laying on their sides. Felix nuzzled into Jimmy's sweet scent. The lobster boy held his fox tight. What had come over him? He'd felt so jealous and possessive. The feelings were so new to him. That son of a bitch thought he could steal Felix away. He never even knew he had these feelings. But now that he did, Dandy, or whatever his name was, he had no idea who he was dealing with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOVED writing this chapter! Starting to see Jimmy's true feelings :) hope you guys like it too!


	3. Alls fair in love and...is that a clown?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see Twisty in this chapter! Don't worry the smut is coming...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter! Thank you all so much for your support!

Felix awoke with a strip of sunlight in his eyes. He was alone in the bed. The last thing he remembered was, wait...JIMMY KISSED HIM! The fox looked around the trailer to see Jimmy laying on his own bed. Had Felix imagined the kiss? Had it been a dream? He slipped out of bed and headed outside. Making his way into the dining area he noticed Del Toledo, the stupid strong man that had punched Jimmy when they went out. Why had Elsa hired that jackass? He liked the woman though. She was pretty cool. Ma Petite was standing on the bench to reach the table. Felix sat down, putting her on his lap, abd she smiled at him.

 

"Good morning Felix!" She hugged his neck. The fox chuckled, patting her back gently. 

 

"What're we eating?" He asked. They talked for a bit as everyone else made their way into the dining tent. Jimmy was the last. By the time he came in, Paul and Eve were sitting on either side of Felix. Ma Petite had moved to sit with Elsa. Jimmy sat down in front of his best friend. That title didn't seem right after what he'd done the night before. But Jimmy was content with pretending it didn't happen. The emotions were too new. Too raw. The older boy needed time. The show went on as usual, Bett and Dott sang, Jimmy did shadows, Felix performed last abd the crowds started home. Felix hurried to his trailer, grabbing his hat. He was a little excited to go to see Dandy again. The kiss, while small, he knew had been real between he and Dandy. As he exited the trailer, hat firmly on his head, he saw Jimmy with Maggie, their new 'fortune teller' . Felix didn't trust her. He rolled his eyes, as Jimmy leaned into her. The younger boy didn't even notice he'd started to cry until a tear dropped down from his jaw. He ran to the entrance where the car was already waiting. When they arrived Felix didn't hesitate. He flung the car door open and ran inside the open front door. Dandy was in the play room, and, upon noticing the tears streaking down the poor disfigured boys face, he pulled the younger into a tight hug. Dandy held him against his chest as they sank to the floor. Mrs. Mott opened one of the dooors. She opened her mouth but stopped short.

 

"Get out mother! Leave us alone!" The older man demanded. She quickly shut the door. After a few minutes of heavy sobbing. Felix was reduced to whimpering softly and falling asleep. Dandy stroked his hair, and his animal like ears. It had already started to get dark, but he couldn't bear to wake the boy. Instead he lifted him like a baby, and took him to his room. The fox looked so small in the large bed. After tucking him in, the older boy walked outside. After helping the strange clown retrieve his victims, he'd requested the clown find him the man all in all responsible for the death off the freak Meep. Sure enough the clown, (whom he'd taken to calling twisty) had a man bound to a tree. Dandy smiled darkly, as Twisty put a blade in his hand. 

 

"And now, you get to pay for what you have done." Dandy said, driving the blade into the man's stomach and twisting.

 

*~~~~~~~~*

 

Felix shifted. He never remembered his mattress being this soft, or his blanket and sheets feeling like silk. He shot up suddenly. Looking around he realized he was most definitely not in his own trailer. This, this was, Dandy's bedroom. The fox's cheeks went red. He got out of the bed, and made his way to the curtains, pulling them open. Nearly blinded by what seemed like late morning sunlight, he closed them. He had stayed the entire night. Quickly as his hazy, still half asleep mind could manage, he got down the stairs. Dandy was just coming in the front door. 

 

"Ah, see, as I said, just fine." With that the brunette stepped out of the doorway. Jimmy was behind him, and he looked like hell. His hair was a mess, the start of dark circles around his eyes. Felix went to him with a worried expression. 

 

"Jimmy? What's wrong?" Jimmy's eyes darted up to meet his own, and Felix flinched at hire hard the older boy gripped his shoulders. Jimmy's eyes searched him carefully. After he was apparently satisfied that Felix was in one piece, Jimmy pulled him out the door. Jimmy glared at Dandy who was grinning. 

 

"You don't know what you're dealing with..." He growled. Dandy chuckled.

 

"Who's bed was he in last night?" He asked, head tilted as he closed the door, leaving Jimmy speechless. Jimmy turned to see Felix had already gone. Damn it all that kid was fast. Felix was already on the road near the town. He saw something not far in front of him. Someone bent over on the side of the road. Was that, a clown? He approached the man slowly. 

"Excuse me sir, do you need help?" The man turned around, he had on a scary plastic smile over the bottom half of his face like a mask. The clown stared at him, he was holding what looked like a home made toy. Felix's eyes lit up.

 

"Did you make that?!" He pointed to the box that had blue waves and a boat inside it,with a crank on the side. The clown looked puzzled, holding up the toy in question, then nodded. He took a step toward Felix, expecting him to cower, but he didn't. Twisty felt his usually angry expression soften, offering the toy to the strange young man. Felix took it with a smile. Twisty watched as the young man turned the crank, and the fake waves rolled the boat side to side. Felix giggled with delight.   
It had been so long since he'd made a child laugh, the sound nearly made him tear up with joy. He jerked when the boy touched hand. 

 

"May I buy this from you? It's the best toy I've ever seen!" His eyes sparkled with excitement. Twisty felt his heart warming as he looked at him. The clown shook his head, pushing the toy into Felix's chest and stepping away, to pick up his bag of pins. 

 

"I can't just take this without pay-" the clown shook his head, pushing the toy into Felix again, and heading into the woods. Felix beamed at guys beautiful new toy. 

 

"Thank you!" He waved as the clown disappeared into the woods. Felix glanced to his side to see Jimmy had begun catching up. The fox promptly turned and headed toward the freak show. Elsa hugged Felix to her the second he walked into the show. She then smacked his head. 

 

"Mein Gott kind! Where have you been!?" She kissed his forehead and cheeks. The flurry of emotion made Felix laugh. 

 

"I'm sorry mamma, I fell asleep." He hugged her. Felix didn't have time to deal with Jimmy and the stupid fortune teller. The rest of the day, he avoided them both. Though he did see Jimmy a few times, each time with varying amounts of alcohol in a glass bottle. The whole thing with Meep had been hardest on Jimmy, because he believed himself to be the one who was supposed to protect everyone. So, Felix decided, after his set, he would forgive the older boy. He headed to his trailer to prepare to have a sit down with him. Felix opened the door, the trailer was dark. He started to take off his vest, trying to get more comfortable. 

 

"What was it like?" Felix nearly leapt out of his skin at the sound of the older boys voice. Felix turned to see the older boy sitting on his bed, the nearly empty bottle hanging loosely in his fingers. Felix shifted uneasily, and flinched when suddenly Jimmy was standing right in front of him. The elder reeked of alcohol. 

 

"W-what are you-"

 

"Losing your virginity to a spoiled rich kid, classy" Jimmy growled. Felix breathed steadily. *he's drunk...and doesn't mean it* he reassured himself. Then, Jimmy's lips were in his, tongue pushing into his mouth. The taste was strange, and slightly intoxicating. Jimmy's lips were on his neck suddenly, kissing and sucking small marks along his neck. Felix let out a small moan. Every fiber in his being begged him for this to continue, Jimmy bit down, hard, and Felix gasped, grabbing Jimmy's hair, and pulling lightly. Jimmy was mumbling something, sounding like 'he can't have you...all mine...always mine' as he kissed and licked the darkening mark. Felix hated himself four this, but he pulled away. Jimmy reached for him, but he backed away. 

 

"What, m'I not good enough? Not your million dollar fuck toy?" Jimmy was beginning to scare Felix. The fox quickly took off out the door, darting into the woods. 

"GOOD! GO!" He heard Jimmy call after him. He ran until he couldn't anymore, and dropped to his knees, breathing heavily. He felt a sudden pain in his head and then, nothing.

 

*~~~~~~~~~*

Felix could hear Someone sniffling. He forced his eyes open. It was still night, dark, everything was bathed in moonlight. He was inside a cage with two others, a very young boy, and a girl around his own age. They were inside what looked to be an old bus. The door opened, and his attacker walked through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bum bum BUUUUUM! LOL CLIFF HANGER!

**Author's Note:**

> This work was a prompt fic.
> 
> Prompt- 'I want a fic of FS. I would love to see Jimmy with a OMC. OMC with like, super cute deformity! Extra points if you can get a M/M/M with Dandy!@!!@'


End file.
